Angelo Della Muerte
Angelo Della Muerte has become a popular mainstay in International Wrestling Alliance, also known as IWA. Having very little experience in wrestling and it being his first real federation, he has made quite a name for himself. After the fed changed to eVOLUTION Wrestling he made a name change himself, but many still refer to him as ADM or Angelo Della Muerte backstage. Below is what is known about the mysterious and dangerous man. Backstory(so far) To everyone's knowledge when he came to IWA, his name was his only known attribute. The moniker of Angel of Death, translated to Italian with a slight variation was all he had. Through the weeks his history started to unfold. Formerly of Rome, Italy he was raised in a heavily Mob Oriented rich family. By the death of many of his family members, he escaped that life with his inheritance and began to chase his wrestling dreams. He was in Norway for a while, and also Germany and the US and Japan. Though no record exists of his indy years, through his years he had been trained momentarily by Dark Prophet before he showed up in IWA. Aside from that, his former fiancee died of Leukemia some time ago as well. Her name was Cecilia, that is all that is known of her at current time. He also appears to have multiple personalities stemming from his early years in his mob family. IWA Career(To date) Arriving in early March, he has incurred most of his losses in his many dark matches. He had three said dark matches, against Bryan Damage, Vincent Hashimoto, and three other IWA wannabes who never made it into the federation. His record for dark matches was 1/2/0, not a very good showing at the least. However, the winds were changing as his career began to spiral upwards His first televised match was against Bryan Laughlin. They battled the week through videos released on the internet. The first thing that happened was Bryan burned down his old house, revealing his deceased brother to Della Muerte. The action was returned with Angelo burning down a run down shack he claims he lived in. Bryan then showed up at his brother's grave. The things he said, blaming Della Muerte for his brother's death must have grabbed something within him, as what happened next was inhuman. The Grandma Incident Not much longer after Laughlin was at his brother's grave, Angelo was there as well. However, this time it was at night. He had a knife and shovel with him. Though it was not televised, he began to brag about the sexual molestations that had occurred between himself and Bryan's dead grandmother. He then showed the things left of the dead woman, her body mutilated by the knife he then finished digging up Bryan's brother. He mutilated the corpse with his knife, and after the camera finished rolling, re-buried the bodies where they were. This sent a shockwave through IWA. Immediately the website had comments from fans asking who this Angelo Della Muerte was. The lack of information only left fans wanting more. After Della Muerte won, he immediately went over with the fans. Failed Title Quest After that, he began to use his shorter "nickname" of ADM more often on the booking cards. Three letters that as then champion Crazy Kyd said "Were more popular than AIDS". As the next weeks went on, he was cast into the X-Division. The current holder, Ash, having recovered it after a short time without it, was to face the winner of a battle royal ADM was a part of. Through the dust and blood, the battle wore on and in the end ADM's hand was lifted and he was the victor. At the Pay Per View, H8, he was to face Ash for the title. He came up short, suffering his biggest loss at his first real Pay Per View. After that loss, he collected himself again. Destiny Unknown to Hardcore Phenom As he regained himself from the losing streak of two matches, he came back with a newfound ambition and power. He re-invented himself as a Hardcore wrestler, as his prior actions have seen him as more of a rogue and violent man. The owner Tim Kamen, booked him in a contendership match for the Suicidal Title another two weeks later. He began to think his time had come. Against Thorn, Graystone, and Devin Washington he careened into another title shot. He now was on his way to face then champion Daemon for the title, however, that would not come right away. Liberty Heights was the next week and he was to face Jatt Starr, an HOW legend who was felled by the demonic ADM. He was then "pleasured" with three weeks to wait on his title match. During those weeks, the title changed hands one week from the pay per view Purgatory. He was now to face a man he faced in dark matches, Vincent Hashimoto. The stage was set for the Hardcore match of the century in Japan, Hashimoto's home turf. Purgatory and Suicidal Championships As the week of Purgatory drug on, Hashimoto was drug through his own personal hell. Such so that Della Muerte did very very little to actually personally attack Hashimoto as his battles with Laughlin and others had seen him do. Hashimoto's father was ill, and as the days went on, he died. The last thing Hashimoto said toward ADM before the match was that it was to be fought in honor of his departed father. This made the match furious; both men fought with everything in them. The battle looked almost as if it would be a draw as both men lay motionless after a fall through tables. However, before the ten count, both men stood again and ADM somehow pulled enough out of himself to get the win. Hands raised with his first title around his waist he left that night a new man. Suicidal Reign Since Purgatory he has been defending his title against all comers. He survived a four way battle with former champion Kyd, ADM's second match against him. He would win against the three, and continue to injure himself more and more in and out of the ring. He has been hitting himself with chairs, putting his cigarettes out on his arms. Cutting his palms with glass over and over again he is almost never seen without bandages these days, and as his fight against his alternate personality rages the rumors abound to who the next Pay Per View opponent will be for this truly Suicidal champion. Only time will tell what will bring ADM in the future. Losing His Mind ADM went through a few weeks of hell during the IWA break following his last victory at the last Uproar. He drove himself into a suicidal psychotic episode, right now his former mentor has returned to watch over his scheduled matches and making sure he gets to and from the medical facilities between matches. He is currently kept heavily sedated and restrained. There are some rumors over a match against himself at the next Pay Per View. After throwing himself through Two flaming tables topped with thumbtacks, he killed the ADM side of him and now prefers to be called....Jaques. He has yet to lose any matches. His consistent badmouthing of current champion Khristian Call may just own him a spot against the champ in the near future. Only time will tell where this Hall of Fame hopefull will turn to next. After the entrance of Jason Takashi holding another Hardcore title into IWA, a merging match is scheduled for the next Pay Per View in November called Zero Hour. Many believe that this will be his greatest win or greatest failure depending on the outcome. Changes As of November 5th, 2006 IWA is due to go on vacation for reasons being cited as "Legal issues over the name IWA." The future of ADM/Jaques is now in jeopardy. Considering the fact that he has no other plans or options, one could only imagine he may go back to training before this gets sorted out. He has also informed the press of IWA that he will return under the name Fate. What this means is beyond anyone, but the fact that he has quickly become a fan favorite may change his "alignment" over the next few months. 11/12/06 - IWA has been successfully sued for it's name. A new partner has come out of the woodwork to keep it open, but the fed is forced to change it's name to eVolution Wrestling. When it re-opened the name change went through, but also all win/loss records will be wiped back to nil, however titles retained. What happens with this sudden change is unknown at this point, but we see ADM, or whatever he prefers to be called these days; going further than ever before. His first match he won, a large match for his Suicidal Title; and now he is scheduled at the next Pay Per View to face Preston Payne for that same title in a match stipulation Fate has the choice of. Season's Beatings will indeed be a great day for Fate, no matter what happens. Injury Fate put up quite a battle at Season's Beatings, but he ultimately lost not only his title, but his health. He was badly bloodied, burned, and had a large number of wounds that needed immediate treatment or risk his life. He currently is recovering in an unnamed hospital ICU. A mysterious woman appeared to deliver flowers to him, but only time will tell when he fully recovers and can return to the ring. As of now it looks like January may be a little soon for him to return, though it is unknown how extensive his injuries truly are. The woman who showed up has been named: Jeanna Pain; a woman sent to become his valet for the 2007 year. She is also rumored to be accepting any of his awards from the Year End Award show as he is still incapacitated. The change to MEW and Fall of eW At the beginning of 2007 things weren't looking so good for Fate. He had just lost his Suicidal Title which he had held for a record length, and he was now on a losing streak. After being notified of the merger between eVOLUTION and MEW he transferred over to get a fresh start. However, he didn't know that his fresh start would be tainted and doomed to failure. In the middle of January, he won his way into a semi-finals match for the vacated Global Championship. He was screwed out of the match by the Universal Champion, [Hybrid. He got a chance at him at the Pay Per View the next week, but the federation suddenly encountered problems within. He is currently back in the unemployment line and without a valet, having her committed suicide after being possessed by the soul of Hybrid's dead mother. Continuing his Legacy After only being closed a week, MEW was re-opened after being bought by none other than Chris Phoenix. Having won the Pay Per View match he was asked to return, as their Universal Champion. Having accepted he has now made his first year that much more victorious. He has also joined LWA, for how long, it is unknown, but however this first run as a World Champion goes, it will still be groundbreaking. Notable Matches Vs Bryan Laughlin at International Uproar show Vs Ash at H8 for the X-Class Championship Vs Crazy Kyd at International Uproar (notable as it was vs former IWA World Champ) Vs Vincent Hashimoto at Purgatory for the Suicidal Championship vs Crazy Kyd, Corey Hatred, and Mr. EXTREME for the Suicidal Championship(Defended) vs Himself at Down Under in Australia vs Preston Payne at Season's Beatings (His most brutal match ever) Wrestler Statistics Appearance In Ring: Typically shirtless with leather or pleather black pants. Backstage: Long Black Trenchcoat, HIM or Seether band T-Shirt, Black leather/pleather pants. Defining Marks: Scars on his body from his long reign as Suicidal Champion. Most are lacerations. One tattoo, Cecilia(name in cursive) on his left shoulder in memory of his deceased lover. Finishing Moves Inevitable Fate - Shooting Star Press Morte Goccia - Samoan Drop from the Top Rope The Rack - Torture Rack Signature Moves Shadow of Death - Flying Tornado DDT Fate's Whisper - Whisper in the Wind Fall From Grace - 450 Splash Bonecrusher - Bomb to Facebuster Other Moves Hurricanrana Powerbomb STF Swanton Bomb DDT German Suplex(usually done in threes) Vertical suplex Flying Clothesline Moonsault Standing Senton Splash Standing Roundhouse Baseball Slide Boston Crab Spinning Neckbreaker Suicide Dive/Swanton to outside Elbow Drop Lionsault Roundhouse Kick Arm Stretch Hammerlock Headlock Sleeperhold Clothesline Missile Dropkick Bulldog Chop Slap 10 Punch Boston Crab Mounted Punches Wishbone Springboard moves Split-legged moonsault Shining Wizard Entrance Themes Megadeth - Shadow Of Deth (Original Entrance theme, from beginning till 09/06) Alice in Chains - Angry Chair (Jaques era theme, IWA) Seether - Tongue (Fate era) Title History and Win/Loss Record Many Time IWA/eVO top 5. Every Number but #1 2006 eVOLUTION Hall of Fame Inductee - Mostly for his 4 month and then some title reign for the Suicidal Championship Win/Loss/Draw Career: 17/8/0 IWA:'''14/5/0 '''eW: 1/2/0 MEW: 2/1/0 Win Percent: * - technically a win and a loss; match against himself. Category: Wrestlers Category: Characters Category: 1983_births